


Drunk on you

by music_is_my_life



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Canon Compliant, Drunk idiots, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kim Byeongkwan is whipped, Kim Byeongkwan loves his members very much, M/M, Park Junhee is whipped, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Kissing, Realisation of feelings, there is no sober explanation for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22379503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/music_is_my_life/pseuds/music_is_my_life
Summary: Basically, Byeongkwan is drunk, clingy and showers all the members with kisses and affection.
Relationships: Kim Byeongkwan/Park Junhee | Jun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	Drunk on you

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there!
> 
> So, this is my first A.C.E fic that I'm uploading. I’ve only recently started stanning them (I regret it a lot because I know them since their debut) so if they turned out a bit ooc then you know why… I wrote this while not being completely sober myself (I did edit it the next day so don't worry ^^) This is basically where this whole idea came from. I was thinking "how would the boys act when drunk" and then I started typing… 
> 
> Also! Kudos to the one who figures out where the title is from :) 
> 
> On a last note, this fic is not beta read. So if you find any grammar, spelling or logic errors, please feel free to point them out :) thank you in advance.
> 
> But enough talking for now, have fun (I guess?) reading this mess ^^

Junhee had no idea how to deal with the situation that was unfolding before him. The evening began with them ordering fried chicken. They drank some beer along the food, had fun and generally a good time. As the night moved on, they became more and more drunk. Thankfully they had most of their day off tomorrow, only dance practice in the later afternoon. Some would have to suffer through that, himself included.

Now, two hours later the chicken was almost gone and way too many beer bottles empty. Junhee, Byeongkwan and Sehyoon had remained by their makeshift table on the floor. Yuchan had passed out on the couch about an hour ago. Donghun curled into him, one arm wrapped loosely around the younger. With his free hand, Donghun was holding his phone, scrolling lazily through social media. 

The sight was endearing. Contrary to Byeongkwan and Sehyoon who made Junhee’s ears burn. Junhee was aware that they were clingy with each other, especially Byeongkwan. But it was even worse under the influence of alcohol. 

Living together for so long should’ve made him get used to it. But it did not. Not in the slightest. Sometimes, Junhee wondered if they were together. They fit together well, completing each other oh so perfectly. To be honest, he envied the bond they shared. Just a tiny bit. Though right now, he was more on the side to throw something at them. He felt single only by looking at them.

Byeongkwan was perched in Sehyoon’s lap; legs wrapped around his waist and ankles crossed behind his back. They were sporting glassy eyes and blotchy cheeks. Byeongkwan giggled as he fed Sehyoon a piece of chicken with his chopsticks. He even held out his palm underneath Sehyoon’s chin, so, if something would fall it only would end up there and not their laps. He smiled adoringly at the older as Sehyoon happily munched on the meat. When Sehyoon swallowed, Byeongkwan reached out so scratch his chin. Byeongkwan’s smile was soft and pleased, mirroring Sehyoon’s. Byeongkwan leaned forward and pressed his lips against Sehyoon’s forehead. Junhee adverted his eyes.

Seriously what the fuck?

Junhee sipped on his beer. He was also on the tipsy side. But no amount of alcohol could make him stay and observe his members any longer.

Swaying, he stood up to walk to the couch, beer bottle still firmly clasped in his hand. The joyful noises from the lovesick puppies – as he loves to call them – accompanied him. Donghun was already looking at him when Junhee crouched down in front of him. He watched Junhee emptying his bottle in a few huge gulps, then placing it on the coffee table. The table was filled with bottles, way too many given they were only five people. Byeongkwan and Sehyoon definitely had the greatest share of it.

With a defeated groan Junhee pressed his burning cheek against the fabric of the couch, right next to Donghun’s head. Their faces were mere inches apart. Quietly they looked at each other, the only sounds being Yuchan’s gentle snores and an endeared giggle coming from Sehyoon.

“They are so annoying,” Junhee groaned, “cute, but annoying.”

Donghun chuckled.

“Who are you telling that?” he whispered. Next to him, Yuchan let out a whine, shuffling around. His head gently knocked against the back of Junhee’s. They were way too close, Junhee noticed. But he was too far gone to think rationally anymore at that point. And no one seemed bothered by it, so it was all good. At least for now.

A mewl slipped past Yuchan’s half opened lips as he shuffled closer to Donghun, seeking his warmth. Donghun cooed at their youngest. Then wrapped his arm more firmly around the younger, stroking over his clothed back. 

“That’s just how they are,” Donghun said quietly, to not wake up Yuchan who once again slipped into dreamland. 

Junhee frowned unimpressed at the older, bottom lip jutting out. He leaned even further towards the older boy. In his drunken state unhelpfully thinking that this way he could talk better with him. Well, technically he was not wrong. 

“Thanks, I couldn’t figure that out myself,” Junhee responded, voice held low. His breath mingled with Donghun’s. Too close. So close that it wasn’t friendship friendly anymore. But no one acted upon it to move back. That was a mistake. Because when Yuchan shifted in his sleep, his head once again knocked against the back of Junhee’s. This time much harder than the first time. Caught off guard, Junhee tumbled forward. He had no time to react, the alcohol in his system slowing him down. 

The two boys could only stare wide eyed at each other, lips pressed awkwardly together. Junhee was frozen, unable to move his lips away from the corner of Donghun’s mouth. Apparently, it was the same for Donghun. He only blinked dumbly.

“Ew hyungs what the fuck?” 

Yuchan’s voice was loud and penetrating, and right next to Junhee’s ear.

The shriek that Junhee let out was deafening. He tumbled back, knocking against the coffee table. It toppled over. Newspaper, magazines and a few beer bottles falling along Junhee to the floor. His eyes were ripped wide open. The exact opposite to Yuchan’s, who’s eyes were drawn into thin slits, paired with unimpressed look on his face.

“I don’t care what you do with each other, but _please_ , just not _that_ close to me.”

“You were awake?” Junhee asked, pressing one palm over his racing heart.

For that question Donghun threw a pillow at Junhee. It hit the leader right in the face. Junhee glared at Donghun as it fell into his lap.

“That’s your only worry?” Donghun snapped. But Junhee’s brain was long gone from being reasonable, he giggled uncontrollably while clutching the pillow to his chest.

“You should’ve seen your face.” 

While Junhee said that, he lost his balance. Like a plush animal he tilted to the side. Now curled up on the floor, he wheezed, face pressing into the pillow. The fabric did nothing to conceal his laughter. Yuchan and Donghun were quietly observing how Junhee fell apart on the floor, quite amused. Donghun shook his head, at his lips tugging a smile.

“Guys I think we need a new leader, this one’s broken,” he said to no one in particular.

“Shut up,” Junhee hissed, but the giggle that bubbled up his throat took the edge right off.

Suddenly, Byeongkwan jumped into the picture, crashing right into Junhee. Firmly he clasped his shoulder, turning him over. Junhee had no time to protest before he had a very drunk Byeongkwan sitting on his hip.

“No, no… can’t be broken- must fix you,” Byeongkwan mumbled, words slurred together. 

He started poking Junhee in various spots. Junhee shrieked, trying to get away from the mistreatment. But every time he was close to escaping Byeongkwan pulled him back, tickling him even more. Tears trickled down Junhee’s rosy cheeks. He crashed about while screaming hysterically. His screams only getting interrupted by gasps and bubbling laughter.

“Byeongkwan, either you stop, or you shut him up. At his rate we surely get a noise complain, it’s two in the morning,” Donghun said, always being the voice of reason. 

Byeongkwan halted in his movements, but his hands remained pressed against Junhee’s waist. 

Junhee’s skin prickled where Byeongkwan was touching him. He was gasping for air. And although he was thankful that Byeongkwan listened to Donghun, he would feel even better when Byeongkwan could get off him. 

Byeongkwan indeed moved. But instead of standing up he leaned down, placing his hands next to Junhee’s head.

Junhee didn’t expect that – and the neither did of the others, judging by the heavy intakes of air. Their close proximity made him nervous. Junhee tugged his bottom lip between his teeth. The younger was slowly but surely approaching Junhee’s face.

“What- are you, doing?” Junhee croaked. Byeongkwan made no attempts to stop, he only leaned down further. Junhee closed his eyes in panic, fists curled unhelpfully into Byeongkwan’s shirt. A broken shriek escaped him when he felt Byeongkwan’s soft lips touching his nose. The smell of alcohol hitting him full on. He cracked one eye open, only to witness Byeongkwan smirking down at him. They were still way too close for comfort. Junhee’s head was spinning and he was not so sure anymore if the alcohol was the only reason for that. 

He watched quietly as Byeongkwan slowly sat back up. The movement making him fully aware that he was still clutching onto the others shirt. His fist loosened up, arms falling limply over his chest.

The tips of Junhee’s ears burned, and also his cheeks took on the lovely color. He breathed out, praying that the younger boy would finally get off him.

A sudden whine tugged his focus away from Byeongkwan.

“Why is everyone smooching around in this household?” Yuchan groaned while pressing his face into the seating cushion of the couch.

“Hey, at least he’s quiet now,” Byeongkwan huffed, crossing his arms in front of his chest. Junhee couldn’t believe it. That fucker had the audacity to look hurt.

“You still could’ve used a different approach,” Sehyoon interferes, sounding tired but also amused. He shuffled to where Byeongkwan and Junhee were on the floor. With gentle hands he pried Byeongkwan away from their leader, pulling him up to his feet and into his arms. Almost immediately Byeongkwan curled into him, pressing his face into Sehyoon’s neck. Junhee sighed gratefully, lifting his upper body from the floor. His racing thoughts finally coming to a stop. Sober him had a lot to think about. Especially about Byeongkwan.

Junhee’s attention shifted to Donghun when the older boy clapped his hands together. With a yawn Donghun sat up, urging Yuchan to do the same.

“Alright guys, let’s go to sleep.”

No one had the strength to complain. The only one who was somewhat awake slipped out of Sehyoon’s hold to skip towards Donghun. Junhee watched how Byeongkwan plopped down in front of him like an excited puppy, taking the older boy’s hands in his. Donghun said nothing, only observed with a raised eyebrow, eyes glinting in amusement. For a while Byeongkwan just stared at Donghun’s hands, absentmindedly brushing a thumb over Donghun’s knuckles. 

Junhee had to press his palms over his mouth to not let out a laugh – or a protest, his brain supplied unhelpfully. He forced down that thought as quick as it came, not wanting to miss this moment at all cost. 

Byeongkwan pressed his lips to Donghun’s hand, kissing each knuckle, then switching to the other hand. Albeit Junhee’s chuckle was stifled, it still was loud enough for Donghun to hear. He raised his head to glare at the leader. Junhee only shrugged his shoulders, not feeling apologetic in the slightest. While they had a silent staring contest Byeongkwan finished with a loud, and wet kiss right to the top of Donghun’s hand.

Donghun looked grossed out, and as soon as Byeongkwan released his hands he whipped the spit away on Byeongkwan’s sleeve. Byeongkwan didn’t even look hurt by that. That boy was too far gone into the abyss of drunkenness.

“Now there is only Chanie left,” Byeongkwan suddenly piped up, jumping to his feet.

Yuchan froze in place. Then in a split moment he hauled himself over the backrest of the couch, sprinting towards his room. Byeongkwan following close behind.

“Come on. It’s just a kiss.”

“I pass!”

Sadly, for Yuchan, judging by the screams coming from his room, Byeongkwan had succeeded. The three boys left in the living room looked at each other, grinning. Silently they agreed that they would clean up in the morning. They hugged shortly before wishing each other a good night, retreating to their respective rooms. It was not long and then fell quietness over the dorm once again. Hopefully, their neighbors had not filled a noise complaint by now.

xXx

“I did _what_ yesterday?”

Byeongkwan’s shriek was way too shrill and loud for Donghun’s buzzing head. He massaged his temples in an attempt to release the pain. Regret, for not drinking more water before he went to sleep, creeped into his thoughts.

“You acted all gross with Sehyoon – nothing new really – harassed Junhee and chased poor Chanie around the entire dorm to kiss him good night,” Donghun explained calmly while handing Byeongkwan a cup of coffee. Byeongkwan smiled gratefully as he clutched the steaming cup to his chest. He got the milk out of the fridge, then he hopped onto the kitchen counter.

“Did I succeed? With giving him a kiss, I mean?”

In that moment Yuchan himself shuffled into the kitchen. He rolled his eyes at Byeongkwan’s question.

“What do you think?”

That answer was enough to confirm Byeongkwan’s suspicion. He was not sorry tough, Yuchan deserved all the kisses in the world.

“I don’t even want to know what I did to Jun hyung,” Byeongkwan said, sighing. He shifted aside when Yuchan tapped his knee. Gracefully, Yuchan jumped on the counter next to him.

“We have chairs you know,” Donghun said, shaking his head.

With pleading eyes Byeongkwan tried to urge Donghun to fill in the empty spot in his mind.

Donghun took a sip from his tea. Taking his sweet time while Byeongkwan nervously shifted around, anticipating his response. Donghun was fully aware of Byeongkwan’s crush. And he was taking full advantage of that knowledge. Byeongkwan now regretted telling the older boy.

Beside him, Yuchan cackled.

“I should’ve recorded that. You were literally straddling him, kissing his nose. Dude, I thought he would faint- “, he broke off into an uncontrolled laughing fit.

“Remind me to never get drunk again,” Byeongkwan mumbled while stirring way too much milk and sugar into his coffee.

Donghun only chuckled.

“I can try.”

**Author's Note:**

> Soo… you reached the end of this rollercoaster ride. If you like you can leave your thoughts in the comment section. I’d love to hear your opinion :)
> 
> I’m always available on twitter too. You can find me under @snowinspring98
> 
> Ok bye bye have a nice day ^^


End file.
